Returning Memories
by Saraceaser
Summary: For all the memories that have returned, the ones that hurt the most were those that returned in his dreams.


**Just a short drabble of Link with a ton of Survivor's Guilt with a bit of fluff at the end.**

**Look, my precious child is just tired, let him rest and be happy and hugged by loveable big shark prince, okay?**

Ever since Link awoke, his memories of 'before' have slowly come back to him.

Sometimes, they come back at the most random - and usually inconvenient - of times.

He could be fishing, listening to some of the locals share a funny story, hunting down some bokoblins that were terrorizing a small village; it doesn't matter.

Those usually are short and sweet, just hints of what used to be. He kind of enjoyed them.

Other times, they come back when it just feels right.

Usually when that happens, they tend to verge more on the events leading up to The Calamity.

He hated those ones.

And sometimes… they come back in the form of a dream; a horrifying nightmare, made all the worst as they were of things that had actually happened, of things that were all his fault, if only he had the strength and courage to prevent them in the first place.

Those ones he feared the most.

As it was, sitting up in the larger-than king-sized waterbed in the dark, quiet room…

He hated waking up alone even more.

His breathing coming out in quick pants, cold sweat turned cooler in the night air, he scrabbled for the edge of the bed and slipped out.

Bare feet hit the stone floor, but he took no notice as he immediately headed for the door.

If his beloved wasn't here, then he could almost always be found in one other place this time of night.

It was a simple trip from the private chambers to the main structure of the Domain; and if it wasn't for the remnants of the accursed memories that crowded for his attention, he would have admired the way the soft lighting of the Domain made it seem so ethereal at night.

But right now, the only thought he had was getting to the one person he trusted the most.

As soon as he reached the main platform, he made an immediate beeline towards Mipha's statue; an eternal reminder of yet another of his massive failings.

For all that those around him - that the Champions themselves - say it wasn't his fault, everything about it would always be a massive stain in the depths of his very being.

And that fact was only extrapolated when he saw the quiet, sorrowed look that was on Sidon's face as he gazed up at the visage of his long-dead sister.

Link felt sick.

Before he could decide whether or not he wanted to actually bother Sidon - and he would never think he would be otherwise, no matter what his prince said - Sidon glanced over, and those golden, beautiful eyes lit up in a congealment of pleased surprise and resigned concern.

He didn't know whether he was incredibly grateful, or eternally regretful. Most likely both; as much as he believed that Sidon would be better off without him and the weight on his shoulders bearing both them down, he could never lie about how much it meant to him that Sidon wanted him to stay, anyways.

And as Sidon silently strode over and picked him up to hold him in his arms, no questions asked or explanations needed, Link let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he had held, melting into the sweet embrace.

Arms hanging loose around the Zora prince's shoulders, face buried in the silky-smooth scales of his neck, and with those powerful yet gentle arms holding him close, Link felt he was right where he belonged.

The memories may be painful - for both of them - but as long as he could have this now, as long as they could be together now without worry of another Calamity or otherwise, he was sure they would be fine.

He would be fine as long as Sidon stayed right by his side. And he would have it no other way.

**I always try to get my precious children to look on the brightside.**

**In this case, that would be Sidon, who believes in the best of Link and god I ship BotwLink x Sidon, they're just so precious!**

**Anyways, happy Valentine's Day, and hope you enjoyed this little one shot of mine. **


End file.
